


THE PALADIN CODE

by Storyguy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyguy/pseuds/Storyguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A space epic that involves a galactic librarian named Silvia. She is throw into a situation where she is responsible for the lives of a group of children. They are hunted across the galaxy while attempting to find the pieces of information that will solve the riddle of why they are being chased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE PALADIN CODE

##  **_**Prelude** _ **

 PALADIA • KOFAR • LIBRAIUM • SILVARIA • OPERARIA •NOVA • ALPHA Silvia trembled as she spoke the last of the codes into the main computer of the Paladin Library.  

"Please verify identity, " the computer's voice requested. A soft blue light scanned over her frame reading her bio metric signature, scanning her DNA. The cold light sought her response to it's demand. Her usually perfectly manicured hair worn up on her head was now a disheveled tangle falling down around her shoulders. It stirred gentle in a breeze that was blowing through the cavernous room. Above and around her hung the giant crystals that housed the library that she had been sworn to protect.

A group of children huddled around her in the darkness. The distant rumble of explosions could be heard vibrating the hard metal floor under their feet. The smell of smoke and fear hung in the air like poison gas.

“Please verify identity,” The computer inquired again.

“Gatekeeper,” she whispered. Energy from the main Paladin reactor began to reroute to the crystal lattice around them. White blue energy surged through the lattice turning the dim light into a false day.

Silvia turned to her charges and said. “We must hurry children.” Ushering them along in front of her they left the control center that hung over the reactor shaft. “That’s it go to the right. We must be quick. Time is against us. David lead them. Straight ahead to the exit route.”  Blue arrows began to light up in front of them leading the way out through a maze of access walk ways. David had taken the lead. Silvia could see the blonde haired boy about to become a man taking the lead moving the group along quickly as she had instructed.

Suddenly in front of them three Scavs leapt  onto the walk way from above. Dark soldiers born to kill at their master’s command. Gray fur covered their bodies. Black body armor covered the vital centers. Yellow eyes pierced the dim light. A snarl filled their faces. Their weapons were primitive blades. But for the bloody task in front of them blades was all they needed. David and the others shrank back along the walk way. On either side an infinite fall awaited them. Silvia somersaulted over the young ones, placing herself between danger and those she had sworn to protect. The Scav’s hissed. Hatred in their eyes. They charged recklessly roaring in rage as they came. Silvia reached for her hair pin and hurled it at the attackers. It morphed in mid air to a thin shining blade that found it’s mark in the lead Scav’s throat. Bright green blood sprouted from the creatures neck as the blade cut deep and continued on it’s deadly path. It whirled spinning with increased speed and force. A sharp pitched whine was all the attackers heard as they died. The blade returned to Silvia’s out stretched hand. She motioned as if whipping something unpleasant away. The bodies of the Scav’s were swept over the side and disappeared into the darkness.

The astonished children looked at Silvia in amazement. She turned to them and motioned to the exit. “Hurry we must leave this place.”

They made their way out of the large cavern that was glowing with white blue energy to enter darkened hallways. Dust and smoked filled the air. Emergency lights flickered on an off. Distant explosions grew closer with every heart beat. Silvia took the lead moving swiftly. Her mind ever watchful over those who followed her. She gently nudged them along with that light but persistent invisible contact. “Stay with me if you want to me safe,” it whispered to them through the darkness. The group made it’s way swiftly through the maze of corridors which became increasingly rough and crude hewn stone. Occasionally they would pass over dark canyons and deep voids. Pits of darkness that reached out to swallow them. Silvia’s protective presence was always there. A gentle word of encouragement, a touch urging them on. They were slowed by debris from the dying monastery that had collapsed a passage way ceiling.

Every now and again Silvia stopped and urged her charges to be quiet as mice, for the hunters were about. Groups of Scav’s hunted the hallways. Silvia gathered the children together drawing them into a crevice created by and explosion. She wrapped the darkness around them like a cloak, dampening the sounds of their anxious breathing with her talent. The hunter’s looked, sniffed but could find nothing. They moved on. Silvia listened with all she was as the danger passed by and reseeded into the darkness.  The group moved on ever onward seeking to escape the certain death that sought them.

Finally Silvia stopped in front of a panel. She thumbed ad little depression along the wall. A hidden doorway slid open with a hiss. The children were ushered inside and the panel slid shut. They were safe for the moment. Hooks with cloaks and packs hung along the walls of the small room. “Quickly put on the cloaks, boots and packs. Everyone take one.” Silvia turned here attention to a mainframe access point. She activated it.

The screen came to life in the darkness. A holo projection formed. It hovered over the group. The image formed was the persona of the Palidin Libraries main computer. “Report,” Spoke the chief librarian. The holo’s voice spoke gently and with warmth in the darkness.

“The sanctuary of the Paladin’s has been over run and taken. There are no survivor’s within the monastery The enemy is tearing apart and destroying everything in an attempt to search for something. Even now they are hacking into my systems. I do not know what they seek. The data storage crystals have reached their full energy capacity. I am ready for your command to complete the Theta protical.” The computer stated coldly.

So this was it. It had come to the final moment of the Paladins and all that they had built. In order to save themselves all of it would have to be destroyed. Silvia’s precious library would have to be sacrificed in a blinding flash.

“Do you wish to initiate the final command?” The computer asked.

“Yes begin start the count down.”

“Identify,” insisted the machine. Silvia’s mind wandered back. It had all started so differently she thought.


End file.
